


To Conquer

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Amina is a smart, driven, intelligent woman working her dream job in New York City. Focusing on her rise to the top should be the only thing on her mind, right? It would be, if it wasn’t for Erik Stevens and Ivar Lothbrok. Who would you choose?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Amina. You coming to the party tonight?”

Amina raised her eyes to meet the deep brown ones of Erik Stevens when she heard the whiskey smooth tones of his voice at her ear.

Tall, smooth brown skin, thick muscles that were, _barely_ , restrained under the expensive suits he wore to work, Erik was attractive enough to make you want to pray to God in eternal gratitude. Unfortunately, he was also, proud, arrogant, pushy and realised exactly how smart he was. Something every man in this company seemed to have in common.

“Yeah, of course I am, why?” Amina was tidying up her work space, or trying to. Erik had started crowding around the desk, getting close enough to be a pain but not close enough to cause her to feel intimidated. And by intimidated, she meant put in a complaint.

 _Asshole_.

“Well, I was thinking it was time for us to stop playing these games, girl. You should come with me and-”

Rolling her eyes and clenching her teeth in frustration, Amina stood tall in front of him, “And _what_ , exactly? I told you, I don’t date guys I work with!”

Clearly pissed, Erik snapped, “But why not?! C’mon, Amina! We would be perfect together and you know it!” Taking a breath and rubbing his hand over the buzz cut he now sported after being told to shave off the locs he had had before because the Management had thought they might “put clients off” (the audacity of this statement boiled Amina’s blood, but, as the only other person of colour in this company, she knew there wasn’t much to be done. A job like this didn’t come everyday). Erik looked her over again, “I get it, you waitin’ for the big boys first, huh?”

Speechless, Amina just shook her head and thrust the papers she needed in her bag before stalking away.

“Amina! Wait- ah, fuck.”

Heading to the elevator and cursing that prick to hell and back, Amina just wanted to get home and relax for thirty goddamn minutes before she had to get herself ready for the stupid company celebration of landing a huge parcel of land where they could start developing. Amina just wanted to get out before she saw anyone else who could aggravate her, particularly-

“Hello, Davis, off so soon?”

_Oh you have GOT to be shitting me._

“Hello, Ivar. Yes, actually. It’s gone six, I can leave now.” Forcing a polite smile to her lips, Amina turned at looked at Ivar Lothbrok, the son of the owner of this company and the, _other_ , perpetual thorn in her side.

Ivar was as pale as Erik was dark, his eyes bluer than the sea and yet, somehow, they held as much warmth as the deep brown depths as Erik did. Also tall, also muscular - even though Ivar was lean muscle, like a jaguar compared to Erik’s lion - and, _also_ , as arrogant and proud as Erik. The only difference was, Ivar’s sense of entitlement was because he had had this world laid out for him by the hard work of his father, Ragnar.

This didn’t mean that Ivar was an overly entitled prick with no brains who had, solely, benefited from nepotism, no, it just meant that he was very smart and very skilled at his job and loved to flaunt it, regardless of if the road _was_ slightly easier because of his father.

“I am assuming you’ll be coming to the celebration, later? This must be why you are leaving so early, to go and make yourself even more…” Ivar smirked devilishly at her, “Ravishing.”

“I-”

Amina was interrupted when Erik stalked over and stood in front of Ivar, “You harassing the staff again, Lothbrok? What, Daddy tell you to pick your toys out from work now, too?”

“I have no need to limit myself to the workplace, Stevens,” Ivar crossed his arms and stepped towards Erik, completely unbothered that Erik stood at least two inches taller than him and was, probably, a good few pounds heavier, and, all those pounds would be muscle, “But, if I was to do so, I think we both know that my pool would be infinitely, _fuller_ , than yours.”

“And what you mean by that, man? You think that everything you see is what you can take, huh?” A low chuckle from Erik and Amina pressed the button again, cursing these two idiots and beginning to shake in helpless fury, she didn’t need this idiot to speak for her! Ivar flirted shamelessly, this was true, but no more than Erik!

“Hardly,” Ivar replied, easily, “I just appreciate a woman with such obvious smarts and assets as Amina.” A gallic shrug, then, Ivar finished with, “That’s all.”

Taking yet another breath to assert herself, Amina was, again, overridden but this time by Ivar.

“And what would Amina be to you then, Stevens, huh? You could have your pick the women here, perhaps some men too, if you were interested, but, you took one look at Amina and decided that you would be the only one worthy of her!” Ivar grinned, as ever, nothing seemed to faze him.

“I don’t think like that, y’damn moron.” Erik’s face pushed closer to Ivar’s and he smirked, gesturing vaguely towards Amina and completely oblivious to the curses she was muttering under her breath. “Just, y’know, when ya go to Harvard law together, both in the top ten in ya class? You know who the best option is, you understand me?”

Ivar chuckled in agreement, “And the fact that I was in the top five in at that same school, just a year later, means nothing in this, hmm?”

Erik raised his eyebrow at the finger poking in his chest, “Not when Daddy probably paid for it, it don’t.”

Erik and Ivar continued to bicker and, as the elevator doors opened, without the two peacocks even noticing, Amina slipped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. As the doors were closing, Amina announced to the, still yelling, jerks, “You know what? I ain’t going to the party.”

Erik and Ivar’s faces appeared in the gap between the doors, both wearing identical looks of shock and anger and Amina smiled to herself as they closed.

“I’m planning my own party.”


	2. Chapter 2

**2016**

Erik threw his graduate cap in the air, his cheers mixing in with the rest of his classmates and the cap becoming lost within seconds. Erik didn’t care, he was too busy yelling and cheering and talking excitedly with everyone.

Seeing his parents, Erik ran over to them and hugged them, whooping and hollering in joy, “How’d ya like that, dad?! Your boy, a damn graduate from business school!”

“I am so proud of you, son.” Erik’s father had tears in his eyes and, for once, wasn’t trying to hide his emotions, “You’ll take the world on, and you’ll win!”

“I’ll make you proud, I promise.” Erik vowed to his dad, pulling him in for a solid hug and then doing the same for his mom. “Now, where y’all taking me to eat?!”

***

After his parents had taken him to the best place in town, giving him the keys to his first BMW at the same time and hyping him up to push himself in the firm where he was due to start work at in just two weeks, Erik left them and walked to the bar where he knew a group of his friends would be waiting after they had celebrated with their own families.

Sure enough, Erik walked into the crowded bar and joined in the cheering when he saw everyone stood to one side. Erik only had eyes for one person though.

Amina was stood with her friends, drinking beer and wearing a dress that showed off that figure that had haunted his dreams and fantasies for the last three years, smiling that smile that had captivated him since he had first seen it after she had been praised in class and laughing her laugh.

That laugh, in all honesty, sounded ridiculous. Loud, obnoxious and way too deep for a woman that looked like Amina, it still was the most beautiful sound Erik had ever heard. It was as unique as the woman that made it and, at the very least, he knew he could never lose her in a crowd.

“Hey, ladies! What y’all drinkin’?” Erik sidled up to them, ignoring his own friends behind him as they egged him on.

Amina tilted her head flirtatiously at him, smiling as she replied, “Corona. For now at least. I want to remember tonight, how about you, Erik?”

“You know I do.” Erik stared at her for a moment longer than was strictly necessary, Amina’s big brown eyes staring right back. Then, the moment was broken by her friends when they started yelling at him to hustle, they “were dyin’ of thirst”, apparently.

“C’mon,” Amina took his arm as he turned to the bar, “I’ll come with you.”

As they waited to get served the pair of them made easy conversation, about their future and where they were headed to next. Erik noticed, but pretended to be oblivious of, Amina slowly sidling closer to him until their arms were touching and he could feel the heat from the rest of her body permeating through his clothes.

“So,” Amina asked as they drinks came and they handed them over to the others, “You’re gonna be in New York, too, huh? What firm are you going to?”

“Not gonna tell you that, Amina. Wouldn’t want you to get jealous now.” Erik grinned, enjoying this flirting he could _finally_ indulge in with her.

Amina shrugged, “I doubt that. The one I’m going to? In the top three in the country.”

Erik was too busy wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in so he could whisper in her ear, to realise that the firm he had taken the job at was, _also_ , in the top three.

“Maybe we should hook up sometime, in New York. Catch up and whatever. I don’t think I want to lose touch with you, girl. Who else will keep me on my toes?”

A slight stiffening of Amina’s shoulders had Erik rolling his eyes and tilting her chin up so her eyes could meet his, “I don’t mean casually. I mean… you _know_ I like you, Amina. If we don’t work together, there’s nothing stopping us from exploring this, is there?”

Erik had never asked Amina out these last three years, Lord knows he had wanted to, but, he was as driven as she was and learning and being the best was all that had mattered to him. A casual hook up here and there was all Erik had done and that wouldn’t be enough with Amina.

A slow smile spread across her face and Amina shook her head slowly before taking out her phone, “Give me your number and-”

“Amina! C’mon! Katie’s really sick!”

A cry from her friend snapped Amina’s attention away from him and Erik cursed but didn’t stop her from moving away. There was a lot of commotion and an ambulance was called, accusations thrown and police were brought in.

Seems someone had spiked Katie’s drink and Erik was secretly glad that he had been with Amina so it hadn’t happened to her. By the time everyone had given statements and been sent on their way, Erik couldn’t find Amina.

So he walked back to the apartment. Alone.

***

**Two Weeks Later**

“As a first year, you will be expected to work long hours, be available at all times, work weekends if we say so, hey!” Erik looked up at the big blonde brute stood in front of him and held his sneer back by force of will.

“Any life you had before this? You can say, bye bye. This firm, Lothbrok, Odinson and Laufeyson, started by my own father, will push you, mold you, you will give everything you have to this company and you will be rewarded. You want to go and play house with some chick or be the big boy with your friends and turn up late and drunk? You’ll be gone and done in this world before you can blink. You want to work and learn and earn? Stick to the rules and you’ll do great.”

Bjorn “Ironside” Lothbrok was, _almost_ , a living legend already. The oldest son of Ragnar Lothbrok, he was tall, and quietly terrifying, he had earned his nickname by having two sides to his personality, a normal side and, the “Ironside” which came out when he was negotiating deals.

Negotiations which, _always_ , went his way.

“I am ready to work, sir. You tell me what you want me to do and I’m game.” Erik vowed. After the party, Erik hadn’t been able to find Amina, so, he pulled himself together and got ready to move to New York and start his career. He knew she would be around, eventually he would hear word about her and he could contact her. Until then? Erik was going to kick ass at this job.

“Don’t call me Sir, for fuck’s sake.” Bjorn turned away and started walking towards a large room that held at least 10 other people and was all noise and piles of paperwork. Everything in this room screamed “overworked and underpaid”, it was a far cry from the gleaming glass and chrome filled offices upstairs in the higher floors, offices that were bigger and better furnished than the apartment Erik lived in now. Hell, one piece of “art” that he saw probably cost more than his whole yearly salary.

This room was where he would start his career, and Erik was determined that this windowless, humid, dank and fluorescent light filled pen would not be where he would stay. Erik had spotted a nice corner office that he wanted to be his within six years, his name gleaming on the door.

“I hear good things about you from Harvard.” Bjorn made idle conversation as he lead him through the cramped space towards the back where an empty desk sat.

“Ah, yeah, thanks, I uh-”

Bjorn turned to him and Erik stopped dead in his tracks. “School means shit. You thought that was hard work? That was nothing to what we expect of you, here. Step up your game, Stevens and you’ll go far. Now,” Bjorn gestured to the desk and the paperwork that littered it, “Get to work.”

Before Erik could reply, the big man stalked off, shouting at the other first years and barking orders at them as he went. Huffing at himself at how easily he had let himself get spoken to like that but knowing that there wasn’t really anything to be done, Erik sat himself down and started trying to organise the paperwork, making calls here and there. _Nothing_ was going to distract him from achieving his goals.

At least, nothing would’ve, until he smelt that perfume and his stomach jumped to his throat.

Erik looked around and his jaw dropped when he saw Amina stood in the middle of the room, arms filled with papers and telling off some skinny kid with stupid floppy hair for misfiling the motions.

Before he could stop himself, Erik stood and walked right up to her, and pulling her into a hug, “Amina! Shit, girl! I can’t believe we ended up at this same place! Small world, huh?”

Amina’s big brown eyes looked at him in shock, there was an awkward pause and she liked her lips briefly before almost throwing the papers at the other guy, “Erik! Wow! Uh… you work here, too?”

“Obviously.” The tension rolling off of Amina was palpable and Erik couldn’t work out _why_. “Hey, so, now I get to see you again, how about we do that number swapping thing and-”

“Can I talk to you?” Amina interrupted and dragged him away before Erik could finish the sentence. Erik found himself being dragged into a small supply closet and almost nose to nose with Amina a second later. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Listen! I am not here to be your friend, Erik, okay?!” Amina’s eyes were hard as she glared at him, the brown in her irises almost glowing in the darkened room, “This isn’t college! This is our future, right here, handed to us! So don’t come at me, putting your hands on me, acting like we’re study buddies or some shit! I am your colleague!”

Blinking and rocking back on his heels at the vehemence in her voice, Erik tried to pick apart and make sense of what she was saying, but he found he couldn’t, so, naturally, he got mad too, “The fuck you talkin’ about?! You said you wanted to hook up when we both got here?! Have you lost your memory as well as your damn mind, woman?!”

_“Woman?!”_

Erik almost physically backed away from the sheer _fury_ that filled Amina’s eyes, but the damn closet was too small so he still stood too close to her. “I-I didn’t mean-”

“Fuck you!” Amina’s finger poked him hard in the chest, “I am here to get my fuckin’ name on the door, just like I _assume_ you are! Me catching up with you, when I thought you were working somewhere else? That was fine, we could do that because we wouldn’t be rivals! Here though? That’s _all_ we are, so, get your head on straight! As of this second, we don’t know each other like that, we work in the same building and that’s it!”

“Amina…”

Erik held onto her arm as she tried to brush past him, “You don’t have to push me away to get ahead here, I can back you up, same way you could back me up. We don’t have to-”

“Yeah. We do.” Amina sighed, softly. “I want this job and this life a job like this could bring so bad I can taste it. The thing is, it’s going to be hard for both of us here and if I lose out to a colleague, I can handle that. I lose to someone more than that though…” Amina trailed off, shaking her head.

Erik gently pulled her closer, frustrated at the resistance she put up, “It won’t be like that, we’re driven and there ain’t nothing stopping us both from reaching the top.”

“Places like this are kinder to men than women and that’s just facts.” Pulling out of his hold, Amina looked up at him, “I don’t have anything against you and I _want_ you to succeed, but, I want the same thing for _me_ even more. You can’t be a distraction, so, from right now, you’re just a guy I work with.”

And with that, Amina left him stood in that closet, staring at the stationary supplies like they could tell him how to get the job _and_ the girl.

**2018**

Two years later and things had, not exactly _improved_ , but Erik and Amina were both on the up in the company, two of five staff who had made it past the first year and rising fast through the ranks.

This big land development deal, they had been a part of that and Erik felt that it really was time for Amina to stop being so damn picky. Her place in the company was settled, Erik’s was settled. Unless either of them fucked up in the worst way, they weren’t going anywhere. So, off he went to ask her to the party.

Of course, it hadn’t gone down like that, he had run his mouth, getting jealous when that Ivar prick came talking to her and now Amina wasn’t even coming!

 _Great,_ he thought to himself, _just great, now what the hell are you going to do? Who cares if she flirts with Ivar? Amina flirts with you too when you’re not acting like an asshole! Just calm your ass down and-_

Erik’s angry inner tirade was cut short when his cell pinged and lit up with a text from Amina.

Almost throwing himself at the phone and grabbing it up, Erik’s smile widened when he saw the words:

_**Amina:** Come to mine in an hour. Time to stop playing these games._


	3. Chapter 3

**2017**

Ivar was strolling through Whole Foods, trying to find some fruit that wasn’t ridiculously overpriced. Not that he couldn’t afford it of course, it was just the principle of the thing. After moving to New York two years ago from Norway to go to Harvard before starting at his father’s firm, Ivar was _constantly_ shocked at the prices in this part of the world. Still, he needed fruit and this ridiculously pretentious shop was closest to his apartment and he had studying to do before going back to school in two weeks for his final year.

As Ivar moved through the isles, he tried not to let his mood dim, but it was a struggle. Ivar’s parents had divorced when he was young, his father the type of man who wanted his name to be remembered and staying in Norway with his family was stifling to him. Ivar hadn’t seen his father for many years until, one afternoon, he turned up out of the blue and informed his mother that he had built up a fearsome reputation in America and he wanted to be a part of their lives.

It angered his poor mother, but, all of her sons had forgiven Ragnar and moved to New York, eventually their mother joined them and they were a fully functioning, if slightly dysfunctional, family.

Ivar just wanted to make his father proud and be able to take care of his mother. Being the youngest of so many sons was a challenge though, he was both expected to live up to all of his older brothers accomplishments and, if he failed, he knew that no one would care very much as his brothers had already accomplished it anyway.

Ivar just wanted to be first in _someone’s_ eyes, to have them look up to him and respect him and-

“Ow! Watch where you’re going!”

“Oh, _excuuuse_ me! I’m just stood here, you’re the asshole that walked into me!”

Ivar brushed himself off and looked at the woman who he had just yelled and, not that he was going to admit it, he _had_ walked straight into because he had been too busy feeling sorry for himself rather than looking where he was going.

The woman was staring at him, clearly waiting for some kind of response but, now that he started to actually to _look_ at her, Ivar found himself captivated. This woman was _beautiful_. Big brown eyes, deep brown skin that glowed with health (even under those fluorescent lights), curvy figure and tall, almost as tall as he was. Ivar was no stranger to women, even at 26 he had had his fair share, but none had grabbed his attention so fully on a first meeting.

Mood suddenly improved and all thoughts of studying swept from his mind, Ivar allowed a seductive smirk to spread across his face and then let it grow into a full blown smile when the woman’s glare softened. “Forgive me,” Ivar cocked his head, “I promise that it was an accident, even though, I cannot deny I am happy to have run into someone as beautiful as you are.”

There was a pause whilst he waited for the woman to do one of the two things all women did when he flirted with them, either immediately blush/simper/giggle and begin the game straight away (usually this ended with them in his bed and crying out his name within 24 hours, his record being within two hours) _or_ , they held themselves back and pretended to be nonchalant or unimpressed with his lines, this started a conversation and, inevitably, they also ended up in his bed though the process, _maybe_ , took as long as a week.

Ivar was shocked to his core when, instead of either of those acceptable outcomes, this woman threw her head back and laughed the most obnoxious sounding laugh at his expense, becoming almost breathless with her mirth and tears forming in her eyes. Ivar’s smile turned back into a scowl as he saw people begin to look their way and he hissed, “Can you _stop?!_ I was not trying to be funny! Do you always laugh when you are complimented?!”

The woman sputtered for a moment or two longer before, finally, taking a deep breath and shaking her head at him, her smile almost splitting her face in two, “Okay, okay, y’gotta tell me, how often does that line actually work?!”

Narrowing his eyes, Ivar considered if she was in fact one of the latter group of women. They never usually laughed at him, but, women who were used to male attention (as this one most assuredly _would_ be) were very capable of surprising him.

Ivar was young and willing to learn new tricks from someone who could teach him them.

“It works more often than you would think.” Ivar replied after a moment, “Am I correct in assuming that I failed this time?”

“Well, your first problem was calling me beautiful, I mean, come on man, I am in baggy ass jeans, old t-shirt, I haven’t got makeup on and I need to shower now I’ve been to the gym. This is me at my _least_ beautiful.”

Ivar started shaking her head at her assessment of herself, she really _was_ beautiful, probably because of the most natural state she was in, but she continued talking without giving him a chance to respond.

“Then, you clearly weren’t thinking about picking me up at all, I saw you walking my way a good ten seconds before you got to me and I was telling you to slow down, but, you were strolling along looking like you were about to murder someone and, bam! You crashed into me! So, that attempt at flirting? Just a distraction from your real pain.”

“You think you are good at reading people, yes?” Ivar chuckled as she raised her eyebrow at him, clearly she felt she didn’t need to respond. “I’m Ivar.”

The woman took his hand after a moment and smiled, “I’m Amina.”

***

Ivar looked at his watch and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was now late afternoon. Amina and himself had left the store together, talking away about better ways to pick up men and women. Apparently Amina had just started a new job and wasn’t looking for a relationship but, apparently, a casual hook up might be something that could interest her.

Ivar’s smile grew.

They had got lunch together, then, they had started walking, talking, and now they were sat by the river, eating hot dogs from a vendor and Ivar felt incredibly smug when Amina sat closer to him as it started to get a bit chilly, trying to warmer. Ivar was a gentleman so, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“I know what you’re doing.” Amina chuckled, pulling the jacket tighter around her, “You and I aren’t going to be doing the horizontal dance tonight so you don’t need to pull out those moves on me, Ivar.”

“I am insulted you would think so little of me, Amina.” Ivar placed a hand over his heart and put on a wounded expression, “I was taught to always be so gentlemanly to a damsel in distress!”

“Fuck you, pal, I am no damsel!”

Ivar laughed at the haughty expression on Amina’s face, “Of course not, no.”

Amina’s face grew solemn as she looked out over the water, “I have to go back home. I have stuff to do before going back to work tomorrow. You have to go hibernate and cram before heading back to Harvard.”

As they had talked, Ivar had told her about where he was heading back to and was surprised to hear that Amina had graduated from there recently. The idea that she was older than him, even if only by a couple of years, made the attraction he felt for her grow, his imagination conjuring all sorts of fantasies where she could teach him many things and he would be able to keep up, all night long, until she was spent underneath him.

As the day had gone on, however, the basic sexual attraction had developed into something more and he knew Amina felt the same. Ivar was, _almost_ , regretting having to go away and not see her again for at least a year. Amina had been very clear that her commitment to her work was going to come first so, when he had slyly suggested she could take a weekend to come and see him, he hadn’t been surprised when she had scoffed and, as gently as possible, turned the offer down.

“If you give me your number, we could at least keep in touch. I have really enjoyed today _min kjære_ , I… I don’t want you to forget about me.” Ivar took Amina’s hand, rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles, “I will be back in a year, perhaps we can just try and remain friends until I come back? After all,” Ivar pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “We could always do the “horizontal dance” when I am back, I hear delayed gratification can be most satisfying.”

Again, the beautiful, smart, funny woman in his arms laughed uproariously at his expense but Ivar didn’t mind. Amina’s arms wrapped around his waist and he head dropped to his shoulder.

“Let’s not count our chickens, Ivar. I might’ve grown bored with your ass by then.”

Amina didn’t see it, but, after she has offered that pithy comment, Ivar’s soft smile grew predatory. He knew that she wasn’t promising him that she would wait for him, any more than he would wait for her, but, that didn’t mean he couldn’t stack the deck in his favour whilst he was gone.

Just in case.

***

**Six Months Later**

_**Ivar** : I miss you_

_**Amina:** Go away I’m busy_

_**Ivar:** Stop being busy for a minute_

_**Amina:** Go and study, college boy, this woman has bills to pay_

_**Ivar:** I had a dream about you last night_

_**Amina:** ….._

_**Amina:** …._

_**Amina:** I’m waiting_

_Ivar: So you want to talk to me now?_

_**Amina:** Forget it, I have work to do and you’re playing games_

_**Ivar:** I turn up at your work and the office is deserted apart from you, you are of course, the only person dedicated enough to work this late_

_**Amina:** You better have brought me food in this dream_

_**Ivar:** Do I sound like an idiot to you? Of course I brought you your favourite pizza_

_**Amina:** I don’t like pizza_

_**Ivar:** WHAT_

_**Amina:** Haha, of course I like pizza, now, tell me more of this dream_

_**Ivar:** Wicked woman, I thought I was going to have to break off this friendship_

_**Amina** : I have three minutes left of this break_

_**Amina** : Stop wasting my time and GET TO THE POINT_

_**Ivar** : After you have eaten, you say you have to get back to work, so, like any good boyfriend, I start to massage your shoulders as you type. Slowly you become more relaxed and your typing gets more focused and you work faster, so, I go the other side of the desk and sit down, letting you immerse yourself fully in your work._

_**Amina** : What a boring fucking dream_

_**Ivar** : I haven’t finished yet, would you like to hear the rest?_

_**Amina** : Tick tock motherfucker_

_**Ivar** : You are completely immersed, small smile on those beautiful lips of yours , and I see you cross your legs under the table, those glorious expanse of smooth brown thigh grabbing my attention_

_**Amina** : Of course I am wearing a tiny fucking skirt *eye roll*_

_**Ivar:** So, I do what any good boyfriend does_

_**Amina:** One minute left_

_**Ivar:** I “drop” my phone and get down on the floor to pick it up. I then crawl under the desk, place my palms on your thighs, spreading your legs and seeing the pretty lace that hides you from my gaze before pulling it to one side so I can bury my face in your cunt and I fully destroy your concentration._

Ivar grins wickedly to himself once he presses “send” on that message. The last six months between him and Amina had been… interesting, to say the least. They messaged at least once a week and called at least once a month. For the most part, it was as if they were nothing more than friends, they flirted, yes, but nothing that indicated pressure for more.

Ivar had slept with two women whilst he was here and both times had told Amina and she hadn’t played possessive or jealous, just given him advice on how to deal with them so that there were no hard feelings.

But, Ivar did think of her, constantly. He knew that she hadn’t had any relationships, casual or otherwise, her commitment to becoming partner in the firm she worked at taking all of her focus. Ivar was coming to the second, _harder_ , half of his final year and he knew that if he wanted to achieve his dreams, he was going to have to focus his mind entirely on his studies.

This “sexting” was his final way of showing Amina that he would come for her when he got back before he ignored _everything_ female, unless she was his Professor.

Ivar started to panic when Amina didn’t respond, thinking he had gone too far, she would refuse to ever see him again, think him nothing more than a horny pervert, when, thank the gods, his phone pinged with a message from her:

_**Amina** : You asshole, I spilled my coffee all over my papers._

_**Ivar** : I take it you liked my dream then?_

_**Amina** : I’ll let you know when you’re back._

Ivar scowled at his phones screen, he had been hoping for more than that. Just as Ivar was about to start texting her, Amina sent another text and Ivar breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at the thought of her as he rolled over in bed and turned off his lamp.

 _ **Amina** : I miss you too. Thanks for making me feel good. Asshole._  

***

**Seven Months Later**

Ivar strolled through the reception of Ragnarson, Odinson and Laufeyson, feeling more than ready to start his new life here. As one of the top students in his year, Ivar had been offered jobs in other firms, but, he really had wanted to work for his father. Ivar had been told that there would be no quarter given to him just because his father ran the company, he would probably have to work twice as hard as everyone else just to get ahead because everyone would assume any progress he made would purely be due to nepotism and favouritism.

Ivar didn’t care what anyone else thought. He knew what he was capable of, he would smash anyone else out of his way with ease because he was smart enough to do so. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Bjorn took him through to the pen of other first years, barely talking to him and gestured towards his desk, grunting as Ivar sat down and offering him the smallest of smiles, “Good luck, brother. Now, get your ass to work.”

Ivar grinned at his brothers broad back as he stalked from the room, finding it hilarious that everyone scuttled out of his way in fear.

A couple of hours later, Ivar went to the copy machine in order to print out some motions and make numerous copies to be distributed, deep in thought about how best to save time on this and maximise the output when he walked straight into someone and they both fell back on their asses.

“Oh! I am so, so sorry! Shit, uh, please, let me help you!” Ivar cursed himself, he could feel his face flame up and couldn’t meet the eyes of the person he had knocked over, “Oh Gods, were these papers important? I mean, of course they were, uh, I-”

_“Ivar?!”_

Heart suddenly stuttering in his chest, Ivar raised his eyes and felt his breath leave his lungs in a rush, “Amina?! _This_ is the firm that you work in?!” Ivar’s eyes drank her in, she looked incredible, the skirt suit she was wearing was perfectly fitted to her curves, but not in a way that came across as slutty, and the heels that she was wearing… dear God, this woman was going to be the death of him-

“Shit!”

Amina’s curse snapped him out of his musings and Ivar looked at her in concern, “What is it, _min kjære?_ Did I hurt you, just now?”

“No! I just- I can’t believe this is happening again…” Amina trailed off and Ivar was alarmed to see her brown eyes sparkle with what looked like tears, “I can’t believe I was so _stupid_ as to not put two and two together. Of _course_ , this is your father’s firm! Of _course_ this is where you would come to for a job!”

Ivar bristled at the insinuation, but kept his cool. Placing his hand on her forearm, Ivar brought her attention to him, “What’s the problem, here? Why is there any problem at all? Look,” Ivar looked at his watch and cursed in Norwegian, “I must get back to the pen, I can’t stand and flirt with the older staff members all day long! I’ll call you later, yes? We can go to dinner and-”

“No.”

Ivar blinked at the firmness of her tone, “Excuse me?”

“No. We work together. I am not starting something with a colleague and certainly not one who is the bosses son.”

“Amina, what are you-”

Slowly, Amina walked around him and kept her eyes averted, “I wish you the best, Ivar, but, you’re a young worker here and-”

“And what?! Suddenly I’m not good enough for you?!” Ivar hissed, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away, completely confused about how this conversation had gone. Dammit, she should be happy to see him!

Wrenching her arm away, Amina glared at him dead in the eye, the heels she wore giving her the last crucial inches to make it possible, “You know what I want from this place, Ivar. I can’t get it if I am with you. I can’t do it and look myself in the eye knowing that there was a chance I got it because you talked to daddy for me.”

Ivar took his hand back as if burned. “And you think so little of me? Of _yourself?!_ ” Ivar couldn’t say anything else, he just shook his head and laughed.

“Doesn’t matter what _I_ think or what _you_ think, it’s what _people_ in this _building_ will think! I have worked my ass off this last year and I will continue to do so and I will get what I want! But,” Ivar was too busy glaring at the expensive cream coloured carpet to see the way her lip trembled or the way her hands shook as she pushed her hair back from her face, “I can only do that on my own here. If either of us had worked somewhere else, it would be different. I’m sorry.”

With that, Amina walked off, leaving Ivar to walk to the copier. Alone.

***

**2018**

Ivar was furious with himself.

The last year, he had come to terms with the fact that Amina wasn’t available in the way that he would’ve liked, he saw it daily how much effort she put into her work and he also saw that he wasn’t the only one who wanted her and couldn’t have her.

Erik Steven’s was the main rival for this woman’s affections but, Ivar could handle the competition because it honestly seemed like there was none. Amina wanted nothing to do with anyone.

But tonight, after successfully landing this deal, the whole company would be at this party in celebration and Ivar wanted to try and prove to Amina that he could be the type of man she needed. After working at the company for a year, Ivar was settled, in fact, he had worked so hard independently, most people barely even realised who his father was and if they did, they couldn’t care less.

Ivar was going to take Amina with him to the party and seduce her into agreeing to becoming his. He could support her, she could support him… it was perfect.

Until Erik had come bowling in and ruined everything, allowing Ivar to lose his head and, now, Amina wasn’t coming.

To say he was pissed off would be putting it mildly, Ivar needed to be getting ready but he couldn’t find the necessary willpower to do so. Grabbing a bottle of beer from his fridge, Ivar started trying to plan the best way to get out of the stupid party when his phone pinged.

Growling to himself, he grabbed it, smiling sinfully when he saw the message from Amina. Ivar dropped the phone, downed the beer and headed to the shower. Tonight was looking up after all.

_**Amina** : Come to mine in an hour. Time to stop playing these games._


	4. Chapter 4

Amina stared at her phone screen at the eager replies from Erik and Ivar idly wondering what the hell she was thinking of. Why she thought it necessary to bring them both here, _together_ , and not tell the other one that there would be company.

Amina was just fed up with these _games_ , dammit! The last two years had drained her mentally, made her question why she didn’t just give up and take one of the offers from any of the other firms that had courted her, instead of having to deal with these idiots and their desires. That way she could leave them behind and wouldn’t have to acknowledge her own feelings.

Some days were easy, Amina loved her job, loved that everyone she worked with loved it as much as she did and that they were all capable of pulling together and getting shit done. There were even days that Erik and Ivar just got on with it, barely acknowledged her as more than a colleague and it made Amina breathe easier. Let her relax into the decision she had made to push them both away and made her think that they really did respect her for it. Reassured her that the pair of them were as serious about their futures as she was about her own.

Then, of course, there were the _other_ days. The days where there were lingering touches when paperwork was passed and received. Unnecessary leaning into her personal space when they spoke to her so her senses became flooded with their cologne and the deep timbre of their voices. Days when they both would go out of their way to be as _courteous_ and _gentlemanly_ and _seductive_ as possible.

The problem _wasn’t_ that they were making her uncomfortable, the problem was that Amina _enjoyed_ it. Wanted more, wanted it all, from _both_ of them and this scared the crap out of her.

Today it had all come to a head. Honestly, with this huge company wide party, all Amina had really wanted to do was get dolled up and enjoy her part in the success of her company. That there was a chance she could, _maybe_ , start relaxing in her life outside of work, could _maybe_ explore in depth these feelings that she had for the two insufferable males in her life… Amina was ready to take that step and fully planned on wearing _that_ dress with _those_ shoes and see where the night took her.

Maybe not to the beds of either Erik or Ivar (because, if she was going home with someone it would _only_ be one of them), but, at least she could lower that one barrier and allow herself to dance with them, drink with them, just _be_ with them and see how much fire she could generate with just a spark.

But, naturally, the assholes couldn’t stop themselves from acting like jackasses and they began posturing, behaving like this was the animal kingdom and they were in the middle of some intense mating ritual that involved pithy comments and snarky comebacks.

When Amina had got into the elevator and said to herself that she would have her own party, all that had been in her head was getting back to her apartment, ordering a daunting amount of Thai food and binge watching those superhero movies that she had downloaded a few months ago.

Some straight up gratuitous violence and thicc men in too tight costumes had seemed like the perfect thing in that moment.

However, by the time she bad got home, kicked off her cursed heels and shunned all of the stupidly uncomfortable office clothes, Amina had stopped pouting and started getting _mad_.

Why the _hell_ should she give up her night of celebration for those two children?! This night was _important_ , could be that the partners were looking to see who would kiss the most ass and start promotions based on that.

Amina just couldn’t face going and dealing with Erik and Ivar though. Enough was enough. To a certain extent, Amina knew that, _maybe_ , she should take some of the blame herself. She was the one who pushed them away when she knew full well how they felt.

Erik had been in her life for the last five years and the second they had laid eyes on each other, way back when, Amina had felt that pull but had never tried to explore it. By the time she had made the decision to? Bam! There he was in the same damn company and that was that. Erik was then a no go area lest he ruin her concentration and take her spot in the company.

Then, there was Ivar. A totally chance encounter and the attraction was enough to make Amina’s heart race in pure lust. There had been a few scary moments when she almost threw caution to the wind and dragged him back to her apartment and work out all the tension that had been building in her. Common sense had prevailed and, honestly, Amina was no longer sure if that had been the best choice. It was okay when she thought that when he came back from school there was a chance to bang the man’s brains out with no repercussions, but, fate had intervened again and there he also was, in her face.

Ivar’s smile merged with Erik’s on a daily basis, driving her insane.

Amina couldn’t do it anymore. One way or another, those jerks were going to _listen_ to her, understand her and they would come to a decision. Either move on, or, off Amina would go to the best offer at another firm.

Decision made, Amina took a fortifying gulp of wine and decided to bring out _that_ dress and _those_ shoes and meet the boys in the right way. Dressed as the powerful and confident woman she _really_ was, not as the muted version she put out at work to keep people comfortable.

It was about time they remembered who the hell they wanted and if she was still someone they wanted to fuck with.

***

An hour later, Amina was stood in front of her mirror, applying her lipstick and giving herself a final once over and deeming herself hotter than sin.

The sultry smile Amina wore, grew when she heard her door knock, and then, the unmistakable sound of angry voices.

One with a deep American accent and the other which held a distinctly European edge.

Squaring her shoulders, Amina stalked to the door, the six inch heels making her feel beyond powerful. Pausing again to relish in the confusion in Erik and Ivar’s voices, Amina waited a beat before throwing open the door and staring down at the pair of them.

“So. You comin’ in to party or what?”

***

Ten minutes had passed since Amina had let the boys through her front door and the silence was deafening in the small front room that she had.

One pair of warm, dark brown eyes and another pair of arctic ice blue eyes hadn’t left her body in those minutes, their gazes travelling over Amina repeatedly, seemingly rendered speechless by the vision she presented.

It was a major fucking confidence boost, to be totally honest and Amina struggled not to preen under their heated gazes. Struggled to not start rubbing her thighs together as arousal coursed through her at the scrutiny they were giving her.

But, Amina shook herself lightly and took a deep breath, getting eyed up like a piece of meat _wasn’t_ why she had called Erik and Ivar here.

“You guys going to stop staring anytime soon? Or you gonna actually speak up?”

They both looked shocked for a moment but Erik recovered first, sucking on his teeth for a moment before leaning back in the chair, “You were the one who asked us here, Amina. Anytime you wanna give a damn explanation, I’m ready to listen. Until then,” Erik raised his arms behind his head and appeared to relax, “I’m just going to kick back and watch you talk, girl.”

Amina glared at him. Erik had made himself comfortable in her small armchair, dwarfing it immediately. He was dressed casually in a, _slightly_ , too small, white t-shirt which contrasted spectacularly with his dark skin and moulded wonderfully over the muscles in his upper body.

Amina almost didn’t hear Ivar as he piped up from the other corner, perched on the stool from her even tinier kitchen, the black shirt he wore stretching just as nicely across his back as he leant forwards to rest his forearms on his thighs, “Amina… anything you want me to say, trust me, I would say it right now. I can barely think clearly with the way you look right now.”

“You think you’re so damn charming, Lothbrok, don’t you?” Erik spat, twisting so he could sneer at Ivar who just rolled his eyes, “I know how stunning Amina looks! I ain’t blind!”

“Oh no? You sure act like it, Stevens! In this last year working with you, I have _never_ seen you treat her with the respect she deserves!”

Amina’s eyes darted back and forth between them as they argued and bickered. Amina had never been a fan of tennis, but, she thought with some amusement, she could sort of see the appeal. Two men hitting back and forth, grunting and groaning with exertion…

Amina’s thoughts took an unexpected turn at that point. Suddenly she wasn’t picturing them batting words back and forth, suddenly Amina could see all too clearly them batting _her_ back and forth… their hands and their mouths…

“Amina?! Are you even listening?!”

“What?!” Shaking herself out of her illicit daydreams, Amina turned to Erik, “I-uh…”

“I don’t know why the hell you called us here but I don’t got time for this shit.” Erik rolled his eyes and stood, “Amina, I apologise for makin’ you uncomfortable earlier. You know how I feel and-”

“I also apologise,” Ivar quickly interjected, “I should learn to better control my impulses around you and-”

Amina suddenly knew what she wanted to do… how to clear her head… would they go for it though?

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Amina ran, much quicker than she should be able to in these heels, to the doorway and stood in it, raising her arms to brace on the door frames and not bothering to adjust the skirt on her dress as it rose up even further on her thighs, almost high enough to expose the sensual lace and silk underwear she was wearing.

Erik and Ivar sucked in breaths at the sight of her, stood tall and fierce in the doorway, like some goddess come to demand tribute from them.

“I asked you both here because I don’t want these games anymore. I want you, Erik.” Amina smiled at the man and felt gratified when he ducked his eyes and smirked.

“But, I also want you, Ivar.”

Both men looked dumbfounded at the audacity of that statement, but Amina carried on, heedless of anything other than her run ragged hormones, “So, tonight, for _one_ night only, I am giving you two this opportunity. All three of us. Together. Then, we go back and you two treat me correctly. Or, I leave this firm and never see either of you two again.”

Deadly silence. But, they didn’t leave.

“So.” Amina spoke, with much more nonchalant authority than she really felt, “Are you going to stand there and eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_“So, are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”_

Ivar was still stood in the corner of the small front room belonging to Amina, reeling from the words she had just dared utter. After all this time, that she would ask- no, that she would _assume_ , that he, Ivar Lothbrok would _ever_ be the type of man to share her with someone else…

Seething, Ivar clenched his jaw, glaring at the infuriating Goddess stood a few feet away as she argued with Stevens, her arms were flailing and there was much finger pointing and gesticulating from both of them. Apparently Stevens was as pissed off about this situation as Ivar was, himself.

However, Ivar always had been a very good strategist, even through his fury, he could see a way through this, a way to get Amina to become his, and his _only_ , once and for all.

It was time to show Amina who she was dealing with and remind Stevens that Ivar Lothbrok was _never_ someone he should dismiss out of hand, again. Still glaring at Amina from under his lashes, Ivar took a deep breath before stalking over, closing the distance in a few strides. Amina and Stevens heated discussion came to an abrupt end when Ivar closed his hand around Amina’s left upper arm, spun her to face him and pulling her against his body when she stumbled slightly, before taking a firm grip in the kinky curls of her hair, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

The moan Amina made was only drowned out by the one that came from Ivar. Amina’s lips were as soft and firm as he had always fantasised about and when she opened up for him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and taste the sweetness of her mouth, Ivar devoured her like she was the last and only meal he would ever have again.

Amina’s arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she bowed her body against his, Ivar could feel all those feminine curves pressing against the much firmer planes of his body and he immediately responded, smiling into the kiss when he felt Amina’s heart rate quicken as she pressed herself against the erection that was now straining against the zipper of his jeans and-

Ivar nearly fell on his ass when Stevens suddenly yanked them apart, turning his back to Ivar as if he didn’t matter and crowding Amina against the wall, Ivar smirked when he heard the fury in Steven’s voice, how it had made it go a few octaves deeper.

“Him, Amina? You want _that_ guy?!”

“I told you, I wanted _both_ of you! Ivar is the only one with any balls, though!” Ivar couldn’t quite see Amina’s face from the angle he was at, but, he could hear the challenging smirk very easily. “You want me, too? Either come and get it or get the fuck out!”

Ivar took a step closer, fully intending on pushing a sulky Erik Stevens out of his way so he could pick up where he had been forced to leave off at, however, he came to a stop when a ferocious sounding growl emanated from Stevens and he surged forwards, cupping Amina’s face in his hands and kissing her like his life depended on it. Again, Amina’s arms snaked around Stevens neck and her beautiful body bowed against his and they both deepened the kiss.

Ivar scowled as he watched, but, he didn’t move to interfere. A calmness spread over him, instead and he waited, watching as Erik’s hands travelled idly down Amina’s body to rest softly on that spectacular curve of her ass. Ivar’s smirk grew as, instead of allowing Erik to continue to manhandle her, Amina twisted and shoved Erik so he was now the one crowded against the wall, his t-shirt that he wore fisted in her hands so it bunched and exposed some firm and sculpted looking abdominals and the kiss quickly became dominated by Amina, Stevens apparently happy to let her take control.

Ivar closed the distance that had been created, becoming bored of watching her kiss this other man, and pulled Amina away by the waist so she was pressed up against him, her back to his chest. Both Amina and Stevens were breathing heavily, Ivar nodded his thanks to Stevens for that, her ass was brushing against his cock and her breasts were moving against his forearm in a very pleasing manner.

“Listen, boy, you better let her fuckin’ go!” Erik’s face pinched in anger as he watched Ivar cradle Amina to him, watched as she become soft and pliant in his arms, smirking seductively at Erik.

“But,” Ivar pulled the mass of curls to one side so he could start placing soft kisses along the soft skin of her neck, “I don’t think Amina wants me to let her go, do you _min kjaere?”_ His cock twitched again when Amina let out a soft moan, but, Ivar’s attention focused on Erik, specifically, the fact that he _also_ seemed to be physically affected by this. “Actually…” Ivar bit down lightly on her neck and licked a stripe across the small hurt when Amina whimpered in pleasure, “I think _you_ don’t want me to let her go, either.”

At that, a taunting smile spread across Erik’s face, “You’re out of your damn mind, boy. I know I could do her better than you. You ain’t shit.”

Ivar glowered, “I dare you to call me “boy” again, Stevens.” Amina became less pliant and started to huff against him, “Listen, I just want a good time, if you two want to act like jackasses then go on home and forget this ever happened.”

“Nah, Amina, I ain’t leaving you with this fuckin’ kid! You’re worth so much more than this, babygirl! C’mon, kick his ass out and I’ll show you all the things that I’ve been wanting to do with you.”

“Erik…”

Ivar had had enough of this conversation, if Amina wanted to get off with him, then Ivar would give her pleasure that she had only ever dreamed of. All conversation came to a halt when Ivar dropped his left hand to her breast and firmly squeezed her, already pebbled, nipple. Then, he moved his right hand to her skirt, pushed it underneath the fabric and stroked her cunt over the lace that covered it, “Do you remember what I said I would do to you, Amina?”

Amina’s head was thrown back on his shoulder and her eyes were closed in pleasure, Ivar grinned at the slick that was already beginning to coat his fingers, “Answer me, Amina, tell Erik what I am about to do to you. If, that is,” Ivar met the deep brown eyes of Erik Stevens and gave a very small nod, “Erik does not wish to stay.”

To say that Erik looked angry would be understating things by quite a bit, but, he also couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Ivar’s hand was and he, unconsciously, moved closer to them, until Amina’s outstretched fingers were millimetres away from him.   

“Stay Erik, c’mon, stay-” Amina’s soft plea’s were cut short when Ivar slipped his middle finger under the lace and concentrated on stroking gently over her clit.

“She feels perfect, Erik.” Ivar whispered, darkly. “Tell him, _min kjaere_ , let him in on our game.”

“Ivar, h-he wanted t-to…” Amina’s hips were rolling against his hand and Ivar had to pull her closer so she would keep still, “Ivar said he would come to work and… and crawl under the desk and- Oh _fuck!”_

Erik had finally closed the distance and cupped both breasts over her dress, thumbing her nipples, “Let me guess, you gonna eat her out under the desk? Real imaginative, Lothbrok.”

“At least I had the balls to tell her what I wanted to do to her, your balls must be blue from the amount of suppressing you’re doing.” Ivar was now rubbing idle circles over her clit and Erik was running his hands over her body and pressing kisses to the other side of her neck.

“You’re just some punk fuckin’ kid who don’t know how to woo a lady! You don’t just blurt out shit like that to her! Keep some of that back and let her imagine all of what she _wants_ you to do to her.”

Annoyingly, Ivar could sort of see his point, certainly, telling Amina his fantasies hadn’t prevented her from effectively dumping him for her career. “Well,” Ivar countered, “sometimes a woman needs to know that she is _wanted_ , that she is _desired_ , not just-”

“Oh. My. God!” Amina suddenly yelled, “Will you two shut the _fuck_ up and get on with this?! I want you both to stop trying to one up each other and actually concentrate on me, okay?!”

Ivar shared a look with Erik and they both shrugged, now, they were both on the same page. “Fair enough, Amina. You wanted us? Now, you have us.”

“Yeah, and I got the perfect use for that goddamn mouth of yours.” Erik found the zipper on her dress and yanked it down and Ivar stepped away, grinning when gravity did it’s job and the dress fell away from her perfect form leaving Amina stood in the black lace lingerie and those heels, her legs and ass looking spectacular and immediately drawing Ivar’s gaze.

Instead of feeling intimidated at being so vulnerable in front of them, Amina grew even more cocky, placing her hands on her hips and spreading her legs slightly, “So,” she asked brazenly, tossing her curls as she looked over her shoulder at Ivar and then turning back to face Erik, “Are you boys going to do anything other than stare and talk all night, or what?”

A dark chuckle from Erik was the only warning Amina got as Erik picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, palming her ass cheek and then laying a playful slap on it when she started mouthing off. “You coming or what, Lothbrok?”

“Oh, yes.” Ivar followed behind them, grinning back at Amina’s smiling face.

***

Erik threw open Amina’s bedroom door and walked inside, pausing for a moment to take in the fact that it looked like a Disney Princesses wet dream with all the pink and frills and flowers everywhere, “You sleep in here, Amina? How the hell you ain’t gettin’ a seizure from all this fuckin’ pink-”

“Fuck you and fuck your opinions, Erik! There’s only one shade of pink that you should be concentrating on right now!”

Ivar came in then, chuckling at Amina still slung over his shoulder and her yelling when, he too, paused in disgusted awe at the décor, _“Jævla helvete!”_ Ivar whispered. Erik had actually studied Norwegian since he started at the firm, had become almost fluent now so as to give himself a secret weapon. Ivar’s epithet of “fucking hell” was pretty damn appropriate.

Sharing a look with the younger man, they both shrugged and Erik dumped Amina on her bed where she scooted back against the headboard, laying her right hand idly against her stomach and pushing her hair back from her face with her left. “So, how you two wanna work this, then? Don’t take all fucking night talkin’ it over.”

“Oh, I think I wanna fuck that pretty mouth, first.” Erik warned as he started pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere to the side. Erik preened as Amina’s breath grew quicker when she took in his body, he was proud of it and felt no shame in admitting that.

“We both know what I want to taste first.” Ivar growled as he, also, began removing his shirt, revealing a body that was pretty impressive. For a skinny white guy, at least.

“And if you get her mouth first then I must get to fuck her cunt first.” Ivar shrugged and grinned at Erik, “It is only fair.”

“Yeah that ain’t how this shit is going to work, Ivar. We’ll let Amina decide once you’ve got her off, if, of course, you can manage it.”

They both turned to Amina and frowned when they saw she had her hand in her panties, stroking herself as she watched them, “What?!” She giggled, “Looking at you two all ripped and arguing over me has got me feeling hot! Hurry the fuck up before I do your job for you!”

“So damn mouthy, Amina!” They both stalked over to the bed and crawled up and over her, somehow both him and Ivar knew what to do to work in tandem to achieve this goal.

They both began attacking her neck and lips with kisses, getting her to writhe and moan underneath them, both of her hands holding them to her or travelling across their bodies. Every touch Amina laid on him was like fire across his skin until he almost burned for her. Reaching his hands behind her, Erik unsnapped her bra and pulled it away, leaning back, grinning wolfishly when he took in those gorgeous tits of hers, “Hey, Lothbrok, you ever seen a pair as good as these before?”

Ivar’s eyes travelled up from the inside of her thighs, his mouth attached to the soft skin of her inner thigh where he was tormenting, drawing out the moment when he would get to where she _really_ wanted him. _“Nei_ … You really are a Goddess, Amina. It is almost sacrilegious to be allowed near such a-”

“Ivar, if you do not stop talking and getting that mouth to better use, I promise you I’ll- _fuck!_ ”

Erik chuckled as Amina cursed at Ivar but decided he wanted to taste her skin more than listen to her sass the other guy, so, he bent his head and tongued one pert brown nipple before sucking it into his mouth and he palmed the other breast, kneading it and squeezing it and thumbing the neglected nipple.

At least until Ivar knocked his hand away so he could fondle that breast as he kissed further up her legs. “The material of these panties are shining, they are so wet, Amina… I think they should come off.” Ivar’s bright blue eyes were dark with lust and Erik’s hand travelled down to gently rub over her crotch, hissing when he felt how soaked they were. “Damn, Amina.”

Ivar got impatient and slapped his hand away before taking a grip of the top of her underwear and pulling them down and over her legs and then pushing against the inside of her thighs so they were spread wide open.

“So beautiful….”

Amina cried out as Ivar attached his mouth to her pretty pussy and the sight of her head thrown back and mouth wide open in bliss made Erik incredibly aware of the painful damn erection that was straining to get loose.

“Yeah, I got something for ya, baby girl.” Erik took a gentle grip in all that hair of hers and guided her mouth to his crotch, ignoring Ivar’s curse as Amina moved away from his mouth slightly, “You still want this?”

Erik had to ask, had to make 100% sure that she wasn’t overwhelmed or not enjoying herself. Relief washed through him when Amina smiled and rolled her eyes, grabbing at the buttons on his jeans and pulling them open so she could reach her and inside and take a firm grip on him.

“Hell yeah I do, Erik. I been wanting to see this for a long damn time.”

Erik pushed his jeans further down his legs, freeing himself completely and smirked when Amina’s eyes widened as she took him in. Then, naturally, Amina had to put him in his place.

“Oh… thank God. All that Big Dick Energy _wasn’t_ just posturing.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and get suck- ah fuck!” Erik hissed as Amina’s pink tongue came out and flicked over his tip, the colour a real pretty contrast against the dark brown skin of his cock, and licked up the pre cum that had gathered and moaning at the taste.

Amina licked a broad stripe from his base to his tip and sank her mouth over him fully, bobbing her head up and down and Erik struggled to keep control. It didn’t help that Amina was helplessly moaning, sending vibrations through him as Ivar worked her pussy.

As good as Amina was doing though, Erik wanted more from her, the angle she had wasn’t quite getting him deep enough into her throat and he wanted all the way down… well, as much as possible, anyway. Erik was pretty big, even if he did say so himself. Taking a grip in the thickness of her hair, Erik slowly brought Amina’s head up until her head and upper body tilted towards him and Erik got himself deeper, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips towards her face, enjoying the small bites on pain in his thighs as her nails dug in and-

“Stop pulling her away from me! I am not done!”

Erik rolled his eyes at Ivar’s whine, he could not give a shit about him right now, but, every time Ivar did something good to her, she made those moans and they felt good, so…

“Okay!” Erik hissed, “Amina, get up on your knees and Ivar, get your head in between ‘em, okay? I wanna see her cum all over your face, Lothbrok or I’m kickin’ your ass out!”

Amina grumbled as she was moved to how Erik had dictated but, surprisingly, neither her nor Ivar argued with him, just happily assumed the positions and Amina immediately wrapped her full lips back around his dick and Ivar pulled down on her thighs so she was sat more firmly on his face.

Erik could only imagine the sight that the three of them made, Amina knelt up on the bed, completely nude, her skin gleaming and glowing with a light sheen of sweat, particularly in between her breasts and at the base of her back, just above that sweet curve of her ass. Amina was bobbing her head up and down his shaft, using her left hand to pump the area that wouldn’t quite fit in her mouth and her right hand cupping and caressing his balls.

In between her thighs was Ivar, his face completely hidden but Erik could hear him clearly enough, he was murmuring and whispering pretty sounding words at Amina’s cunt and she started gently riding his face, moaning as Ivar moved his right hand from her ass to her core and gently inserted his fingers into her.

Erik hated to admit it, even to himself, but Ivar was definitely doing a good job of getting Amina off, she was moaning almost continually on him, sending sparks from the back of her throat that travelled all the way down his dick and shot through to the base of his spine, ratcheting the tension higher and higher…

“Amina, you gonna cum with me? Huh? Ride that man’s face as I fuck your mouth and you swallow what I want to give you?” Erik bit out, tightening his hold on her hair as she moved impossibly faster on him, hollowing her cheeks out and working him like she was a damn vacuum cleaner. “Ivar… you better be about ready… no way am I getting off without her… no way in hell- _shit!”_

As Erik had griped at Ivar, Amina’s moans had become continuous and on a guttural and muffled wail, she came, pumping him furiously and relaxing her jaw. Erik watched her hips thrust against Ivar’s face for a moment before his own release barrelled through him and he came with a yell, shooting rope after rope of his seed down Amina’s throat.

Slowly, Erik’s breathing got back to normal and he felt himself soften and fall from Amina’s mouth and she promptly fell to the side, stretching on her bed and cuddling Ivar who had moved to lay next to her, his face tense as he hadn’t had his own release yet.

“So, Amina,” Erik chuckled as he squatted down next to her, “You ready for the next round, baby girl?”

***

Amina was drowning in sensation. Except, drowning was a bad thing, wasn’t it? Maybe not drowning then.

Floating on sensation…

Amina smiled to herself as the idle thoughts meandered their way through her pleasure hazed brain and turned to Ivar as Erik divested himself of the jeans he was wearing and got on the bed next to her on her right. “You okay there, Ivar? I think you could do with some attention, honey.”

“Yes, I think I deserve it my Goddess.” Ivar’s smile was wicked as he brought Amina up and over him to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and fucking her with it, the taste of herself still rich on it and Amina felt that stirring in her womb again, already. Amina straddled Ivar’s, still clothed, hips and ground herself against his body, the lean and strong lines fantastically firm against her skin.

Amina moved her lips from Ivar’s lips to his neck and started sucking kisses against the skin, feeling pleased as punch when she saw the bruises against that pale skin immediately, marks that she had put there… marks that would only be there for this one night…

Making her way down his body, Amina moaned lightly as Erik’s hands started wandering over her back and sides, down to her front where he tweaked her nipples and then lower still, as he gently eased two fingers inside her pussy from behind and fucked her with them to get her ready for Ivar. When she reached Ivar’s stomach, Amina gently eased open the buttons on his jeans and was pleasantly surprised to see he had gone commando and flushing with renewed heat as she saw he was built similarly to Erik… slightly smaller in length and perhaps slightly bigger in girth… Ivar was as beautiful as Erik in this department and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

Scooting forwards, Amina ran her tongue across him, from his base to his tip, trying to get him as slick as possible when Erik suddenly pulled her up and held her against him, her back to his chest and continued to play with her breasts, never giving her a moment’s respite from his touch.

Amina removed the jeans from Ivar, tossing them to the side and started to pump Ivar’s cock, loving the feel of it in her palm and trying to keep a coherent thought in her head as Erik started kissing her neck.

Erik moved her forwards over Ivar’s cock and pushed down on her shoulders, impaling her slowly upon it. “Hey, Ivar, how does she feel?”

Amina’s breath stuttered as she heard how deep Erik’s voice had gone in lust and she lifted herself up and down slowly, getting used to Ivar’s size.

“Like Valhalla…” Amina was mildly surprised Ivar could speak, his jaw was clenched so hard and he was holding onto her hips in a death grip, “This is the tightest and softest cunt I have ever been in.”

“Yeah?” Erik sounded amused and wrapped his arms around her waist so she could feel that thick muscle sounding her, “You think that pussy feels better than her mouth? You ever hear that saying about sucking chrome off of rims, Ivar? Amina has that type of action.”

Erik’s large palms were suddenly underneath her thighs and lifting her up and down, Amina felt like a carousel pony but she was too blissed out to start telling Erik off. Hell, there was a good chance she would order him to do more… the erection nudging at her at the crease of her ass said that Erik was ready again and he would probably do whatever she told him to do.

“Well, call me crazy, but I always did prefer the feel of a woman’s cunt under my mouth and fingers…” Ivar hissed a breath and started raising his hips to meet hers and Amina started moaning and losing her damn mind as Ivar hit that spot inside her over and over, “The feel of a hot wet pussy wrapped around my dick is better than a mouth.”

“Maybe later Amina can show you how both can definitely be good, especially if she is the one doing it!” Erik fingers delved forward and started rubbing against her clit and Amina threw her head back on his shoulders, wrapping her left arm behind her and around Erik’s neck and bracing the other against his firmly muscled thigh, “You want that, Amina? You want to show Ivar just what he’s been missing?”

Amina was helpless between them, Ivar was fucking up into her from beneath her, holding her thighs captive in his large palms. Erik was behind her, thrusting against her back, rubbing circles over her clit, flicking her nipple with a finger and biting down on her shoulder, not enough to cause true pain but enough that all these sensations pushed her over into another orgasm.

Ivar barked out something but Amina barely heard it, she felt herself get lifted and Ivar moving away and over her, then she felt the feeling of his scorching hot seed covering her chest. The sound of voices seemed to be coming from a very far off place but Amina was floating on a fluffy pink cloud of post coital bliss and didn’t pay a lot of attention.

“You asshole! You would punch me if I pulled her off of you at that moment!”

“You think I want your sloppy seconds?! And, trust me, I ain’t selfish, I would’ve done the same thing for you! Now, hand me that towel over there!”

Amina giggled softly as she heard Ivar grumble something about not even being able to walk yet but Amina’s left side became colder when he moved away. The feel of the soft and wet towel over her breasts made her moan again, “Damn… I think I need to keep you two around…”

The small silence at that statement wasn’t heard by Amina, she was too busy stretching and bringing Erik over her, cradling his body in between her legs and brushing herself over his rock hard dick, “I got one more in me, Erik, you want me?”

Erik grinned and looked at Ivar before looking back down at her, “You got loads more’n that, Amina. You don’t get to stop until we let you.”

Ivar claimed her mouth, swallowing whatever response she had been about to make and muffling the pornographic moan that came out of her as Erik sunk inside her, hitting deep and making her pussy clench all over again.

Erik’s hips thrusted deep and slow, jackhammered hard and fast, he took his time and sped things up and Amina couldn’t keep up with all the moves he laid on her, her head started swimming with another incipient orgasm, Ivar continued to kiss her, whisper all the debauched things he wanted to do to her, as well as bring his lips to her nipples and the softer skin on the underside of her breasts and Amina stayed in her permanently blissed out state, clinging to whatever arm or shoulder was in her path, kissing whatever lips came over hers, as long as she kept on feeling this good, they could do whatever to her and she would thank them with a smile and beg for more.

Erik’s hips stuttered and he groaned, before she knew what, exactly, was happening, Amina found her mouth filled with two thick fingers which then glided through her curls to land directly over her clit and began rubbing slow and firm circles, a delicious contrast to the deep and powerful thrusts inside of her.

“Can you hold off until I bring her to orgasm first, old man? You wouldn’t want to be _that_ guy who took his pleasure before she did, do you?” Ivar quipped to Erik and Amina almost laughed. Erik’s hips ground against her so his pubic bone rubbed against her clit, over stimulating that what Ivar was already working.

“You think you could hurry the fuck up and get her off already, Ivar? The way she’s clamping on me, man…”

Erik appeared to ignore Ivar’s laugh and he lowered himself fully across Amina, wrapping his arms underneath her back and holding her flush to him and trapping Ivar’s industrious fingers in between their bodies. “Cum for me, baby girl, go on, let yourself go… come on, Amina, clamp down on me…”

On that order, Amina’s third orgasm washed through her like a tidal wave, like a hurricane. As shattering as an earthquake and as all consuming as a forest fire, it left her devastated and wrecked, her bones felt like they had been removed and she was reduced to jelly. Floating on that pink and fluffy cloud still, Amina registered, again, the feeling of being pulled away and of her tits being covered in Erik’s seed, of their voices, hushed and friendly as they cleaned her up and lay down on either side of her.

“I think that’s enough for right now, Ivar.” Erik, firm and with subtle humour, brushing her hair back from her face and placing a kiss to her forehead.

A shift behind her, then a large forearm wrapped around her middle and pulled her flush to a firm chest, “We should order some food, I think we need the energy for the rest of the night.” Ivar, trying to be civil as he placed a kiss to her shoulder.  

“Yeah. We only have the one, should make this shit count, I suppose.”

Amina felt herself get pulled down by the happy feeling endorphins running through her, not exactly exhausted, she just felt like she needed some small amount of shut eye to regain her equilibrium, so she could deal with these two properly and keep her emotional distance, like she had wanted to.

The problem was, they were both too good and too sweet. The logical side of her brain knew that asking them to do this was dumb, no way could either of them share, even if it _was_ just for one night, they were both too proud, too strong willed to ever roll over for another guy.

Not in business and not with a woman they both wanted.

Except, they had surprised her. Both of them took the opportunity with both hands and Amina realised something. It _wasn’t_ them overtaking her career that she had really been afraid of. Amina had been worried about picking one of them… about picking the _wrong_ one. Because, if this night so far had taught her one thing about herself, Amina _had_ been in love with one of these men the whole time.

And Amina did _not_ like the thought of sharing. So, come the morning, she was going to have to make a decision, whether she liked it or not. Erik or Ivar? _Or,_ her career?

As if sensing her thoughts were leading her into deep waters, two pairs of hands started working in tandem to wake her back up, to remind her that she had promised herself to these two men for the night.

Giving herself back up to the sensations and opening her mouth to take Ivar inside as Erik called for food (who ignored the “old man” quip Ivar threw at him), Amina decided to just let herself enjoy the night.

Life decisions could wait until morning.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Months Later.**

Amina wasn’t nervous. This was what she had wanted, right? This, what was in front of her right now, this was what all those months and years had been working up to and Amina wasn’t going to be a chicken shit and avoid it. After all, what was there to be nervous about? _They_ had called _her_. They wanted _her_.

“So, these are our terms, Miss Davis, what do you say? Can we tempt you to work with us?” Ororo Munroe asked with a raised eyebrow, she clearly thought Amina’s answer was a foregone conclusion.

Claire Temple smiled at Amina in a much more, outwardly, friendly manner, “Let’s not mess around here, and list the pros and cons, okay? Yes, this is a step down in money from what you’re on at Lothbrok and whatever. Yes, the hours are going to be even more arduous and yes, we are going to work you harder than you ever thought possible and push you to do more.”

Amina waited for the slam dunk, patiently.

“But this firm is the only one of it’s kind in, not just the state, but the country, okay? All women, and 90% of them women of colour, including us, the partners.”

“We’re doing great work and we need driven, intelligent and focused women like you to put this firm where it needs to be.” Ororo said softly, and then waited in silence, not feeling the need to fill the silence and giving Amina the few minutes she needed to make the decision.

“I’d be ecstatic to join your firm!” Amina replied happily after waiting for all of one second. “I’ll hand in my letter of resignation today and I’ll be able to start with you within the month.”

Some more talking went on, finalising terms in her contract and the promise of sending the updated paperwork for her to sign within the next 24 hours.

Amina left after shaking their hands and feeling on cloud nine. As soon as she was out the door and down the road, she pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text:

_I got the job baby!! I’m coming in to hand in my notice now, try not to make a scene ;)_

A couple of minutes later and he replied, making Amina’s heart jump in pleasure.

_I knew you would, they know the best that’s why they came to you. Can’t wait to get you alone tonight babe, going to show you how proud of you I am xxxx_

Grinning in anticipation, and silently praying that the new lingerie she had ordered had arrived, Amina hailed a cab to take her to Lothbrok, Odinson and Laufeyson and deliver the news. Once she was in the cab and inching her way through the New York traffic, Amina allowed herself to feel a few minutes trepidation and worry. Logically, she knew she could do this job with her eyes closed. Well… maybe not _closed_ , but she was definitely up for the challenge! The thing was, the last two months had been an epic rollercoaster since that night when she had had her damn mind blown by Ivar and Erik and things had barely slowed down since.

***

When Amina had woken up, the morning after the night in question, she had been saddened to be on her own in her bed. The chances of either of them staying had been slim to none, she knew this. It had been Amina that had told them it was for one night only, after all.

Still… it stung that they had up and gone.

Until, that was, Amina had shot up in fright when Erik had sauntered into her bedroom like he owned the place and plonked himself down on her bed in front of her and kept a respectful distance. “Mornin’ sleepyhead, guess we, uh… guess we wore you out, huh?”

Amina had stayed silent, suddenly wishing that _neither_ of the men were still around and she could get her head on straight. Erik looked at the floor as he carried on talking, “So, Ivar left about twenty minutes ago, he had some stuff to get done in the office.”

“Uh huh.”

Erik raised his eyebrow at her sarcastic sounding response but didn’t comment, “I gotta go too, actually, but, I just gotta say…” Amina waited silently as Erik tried to work up whatever nerve he needed to say whatever douchebag thing he was going to spew and-

“I just want you to be happy, okay? I known you a long time and you’re the smartest and most driven woman I know. I got all up in my head about you for a while but, I promise I’ll let you be now, okay? Unless you tell me different, you and me? We’re just colleagues and friends.”

“Really?” Amina asked, sceptically. “You’re going to be all grown up and mature after you finally get some sex? Not play possessive or make it weird at work?”

“Nah.” Erik smirked and stood up, “I really _do_ like you Amina, I know we could make things work if we tried but, you’re right, we have a big opportunity and I want to take it with both hands. So, right now, all I’m about is getting me and you to the top.”

Erik made his way to the bedroom door as he spoke and he turned back to her, shit eating grin plastered on his face just before he left, “And that Lothbrok kid too, I guess. He’s alright.”

Amina chuckled but silently disagreed, at least Erik had stuck around, Ivar just disappeared.

***

Amina walked with purpose through the halls of Lothbrok, Odinson and Laufeyson, heading straight to the doors of her boss’s office. After waiting a moment for his secretary to give her the all clear to go through, Amina opened the glass fronted door to Ragnar Lothbrok’s office and stepped inside, sitting opposite him in the very comfy leather chair.

“So, I hear we will be losing you.”

Amina was shocked but tried not to show it, “Ms Munroe called you?”

“Of course, this is common courtesy in our business, plus,” Ragnar eyes widened as he smiled softly at her, “I might have offered your name to her when we spoke of this new venture of hers. It would be criminal for me to keep you here when Ms Munroe’s new firm is one that you would be so desperately well suited to.”

“You _wanted_ me to leave?” The shock that she had felt was surely splashed all over her face now and she didn’t care. Amina thought that she had been doing so well here, _yes_ , it was a bit more corporate than she had initially been led to believe, _but_ , she still worked her ass off and made this firm money and looked after the clients and-

“Miss Davis, please do not think that this was me trying to force you out behind your back! I am doing what is best for my employees, I saw this as an opportunity for you to grow so much faster than what you could here. Never mind the fact that when you become partner there at a very young age and bring that place to new heights, I can be the one who said that I nurtured you and placed you there because I saw it before everyone else.” A gallic shrug and another enigmatic smile and Ragnar went silent.

“So,” Amina began, carefully, “You just wanted the props of placing a young woman in the right place for the future? No… other reason you would want me to leave the firm?”

Ragnar leant back in his chair, “Are you implying that I might know about your office romance? And that I do not approve and I am moving you away so you are not distracted? Or, for that matter, the colleague you are in a relationship with?”

Amina stayed silent, she didn’t trust herself to speak right now.

Ragnar waved a dismissive hand, “Office romances happen all the time here and I believe you and your _ex_ colleague would have been discreet and not allowed it to interfere with your work. I just wanted to ensure your success. That is all.”

They shook hands and Amina agreed to work out a months notice and she headed back to her desk to begin the long and tedious process of finalising what she was in the middle of and handing over what she couldn’t finish to other members of the team.

Amina thought about what Ragnar had said and decided he was probably telling the truth. After all, he knew how hard her boyfriend had worked to get to where he is right now and how driven he was to keep going. Ragnar knew how hard _all_ of his staff worked.

***

After Erik had left, Amina spent the day resting and refuelling and revitalising herself. She ordered take out and had a long bath and gave herself some pampering treatments and, all the while, tried to ignore the fact that Ivar fucking Lothbrok had left without saying goodbye and hadn’t even had the decency to call.

Amina seethed internally, he wasn’t a baby for God’s sake! If he hadn’t been into the idea then he should’ve just gone… how was she supposed to face him at work now? Taking a gulp of wine from the glass in her hand, Amina picked up her phone to call him, give the little prick a piece of her mind, but, no sooner had the phone settled in her palm, it lit up and beeped at her, making her slosh the wine all over the counter and Amina cursed.

Once the mess had been cleaned up, Amina looked at her phone and felt her tummy flutter when she saw Ivar’s name on the screen with a text. Taking a deep breath, Amina opened it.

_**Ivar:** I had a funny dream last night, can I tell you about it?_

_**Amina:** I guess. I’m pretty busy though._

_**Ivar:** It won’t take long._

_**Amina:** Yeah okay. Hurry up, I have things to do._

The dots came up on the screen and Amina sat down on the couch, frowning at the phone. This was so like the text conversations they had when he had been at Harvard and they had been idly flirting. Curious as to what on earth he was going to say, Amina waited.

_**Ivar:** I dreamt that I got to be with the woman of my dreams but I had to share her with another man. Funny thing was, it actually went very well. I was very good at having sex with her._

_**Amina:** Did she say so? Because, unless she said so…_

_**Ivar:** My dream woman was very responsive she definitely enjoyed herself. I did too. _

_**Amina:** Did you stick around though? I hear dream women like when their dream men hang around to make them breakfast._

_**Ivar:** Sadly I did not. I was afraid and I ran away. See, I realised that I was not good enough for her, I wasn’t where I wanted to be and I would not be fit to take care of her in any other way that wasn’t sexual._

_**Amina:** Sounds like you were being a little bitch, tbh._

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes and Amina started to panic… Ivar didn’t have _any_ need to feel like that… he was such a great man and he didn’t need to prove anything to her and- Amina’s panic was cut short when her phone lit up with another new text.

_**Ivar:** I am sorry that I left this morning without saying goodbye. I freaked out. Can you forgive me?_

_**Amina:** Yeah. I can. You need to buy me lunch though._

_**Ivar:** I will if you agree to help me with the contracts I need to draft for this new client, you do some of the best in the firm and I want to learn from the best._

Amina chuckled, glad that their friendship was still intact and continued to text Ivar well into the night.

***

Back in the present, Amina was sat in front of her mirror and putting the finishing touches to her makeup on her face, eagerly anticipating the arrival of her boyfriend who was coming over to cook for her and celebrate this huge job that she was about to start on.

Knowing how awkward things had been between her and Ivar and Erik, how hard some of the days at their job had been… Amina found it hard to reconcile those days with where they were now… that she could be in love with one whilst the other was nothing but happy for them, it meant so much to her.

Of course, some people would be surprised by this turn of events, if they had known how the debauched night they had shared had somehow managed to turn out so well. Most people would assume that either, they would all find it too strange to be around each other and that one or more of them would leave their job. Or, that somehow, they would all fall in love with each other and have a successful polyamorous relationship.

That Amina would decide she only really loved one of them? And that the other would be supportive? Even Amina thought that that was the least likely of any and all scenarios that could have developed after their night together.

Still, this is what had happened. The three of them had gone for drinks exactly one week later and talked it all out, and after that, peace and harmony had reigned.

Except, now that she realised the world wouldn’t end if she allowed herself to have something else in her life that wasn’t work, Amina’s eyes were drawn to his more and more often… to how he dealt with all manner of problems at work… to how he would look back at her and bite his lip as he watched her move…

One evening it had all become too much for them and Amina had dragged him by the tie into the nearest supply closet and- well- now she couldn’t walk past it without feeling like nuns were walking behind her screaming “Shame! Shame!”.

Good thing that she didn’t have to look at it anymore.

After their hurried and passionate sex, they had gone on a date, then another, then… well, they were together and everyone knew and now Amina could just enjoy her successful life with her man and be secure in the knowledge that everyone was happy.

The bell rang and Amina ran to the door, throwing it open and beaming at her man as he stood on the other side, ingredients in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

“What took you so damn long?!” Amina pouted before pulling him in and laying a kiss on those full lips of his.

“Well, I had to get only the best for my conquering Queen, didn’t I?”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Amina hugged him and kissed him again. At this moment she was exactly what her man said she was, a conquering Queen who had her King at her side and they were ready to take on the whole world.


End file.
